


you'll be a freak and i'll keep you company

by Art Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Series: Stargate Atlantis Art [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Original Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Art%20Pseud
Summary: Two portraits: one of McKay and the other of Sheppard.





	1. Rodney McKay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a fanart rampage since I finished SGA yesterday. I'm a little sad and angry at how they ended it (everyone's coupled up and who does John have? his martyr complex?), but I guess that's what fanfic is for.
> 
> Enjoy. I was inspired by Crysothemis' wonderful portraits. Please don't post the art to other platforms w/o my permission. Ctrl-minus a few times should shrink it down to a viewable size.


	2. Rodney McKay

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5ozF8HuT4k).
> 
> My tumblr's mermaidmayonnaise. Comments make my day and kudos make the world go round.


End file.
